Our Turn Is The Last
by aquaeructo
Summary: Banyak orang yang mempercayai "Cinta Pandangan Pertama", tapi hanya mereka yang menemukan satu sama lain saat terakhir. Luhan-Sehun as the main characters


**Our Turn Is The Last**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin dingin yang menyentuh pipinya lembut membuatnya merinding kedinginan. Ia menggosokan kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan ke pipinya agar mereka tidak terlalu merasa dingin. Walaupun suhu udara musim dingin dapat membekukan apapun yang tidak terlindungi dengan seketika, anak-anak semua sedang berada di luar. Membangun manusia salju, melempar bola salju satu. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun duduk sendirian, menekan sepatu kuning cerah yang ia kenakan melawan salju putih yang lembut. Damai, ia suka perasaan ini. Dia merasa bahagia hingga ia mendengar suara salju yang hancur secara kasar oleh kaki mendekatinya. Sebuah kerutan di dahi menghiasi wajahnya memikirkan siapa yang mendekatinya.

"Hey aneh! Sendirian lagi?" Dia menghela nafas mengetahui siapa ini. Dia menundukan kepalanya, memilih untuk mengabaikan suara Jiyoung dan suara tawa Kyuhyun yang meremehkan.

"Hey, jelek! Dia berbicara padamu!" Kyuhyun berseru dan menarik rambut pendek cokelat laki-laki tersebut. Membuat laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, anak ingusan! Kembalilah ke pelukan nenekmu!" Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak kalah dingin dengan suhu udara musim dingin, tatapan matanya tajam seolah dapat melukai apapun yang dilihat olehnya. Wajahnya tidak familiar, mungkin dia murid pindahan yang sudah memberitahu oleh _Mrs_. Im akan datang minggu ini.

Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan penghinaannya. Telinga merahnya menandakan dia sedang marah.

"Diam." Tangannya masih menarik rambut cokelat pendek laki-laki tadi. Melihat kesempatan, laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut berbalik dan menggigit tangan Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun berteriak dan menarik tangannya, dengan air mata yang sudah tertampung di matanya. Dia berbalik ke Jiyoung dan menendang tulang kering Jiyoung.

"Kita akan memberitahu ibu kami!" Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun berlari cepat. Melihat kejadian tersebut, laki-laki berambut cokelat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Padahal aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka sendiri." Laki-laki berambut cokelat dikejutkan oleh suara berat yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Dua lawan satu itu tidak adil!" Seru laki-laki berambut cokelat gusar.

"Tapi bukankah kau sendiri tadi melawan mereka sendirir?" Laki-laki berambut cokelat berpikir sejenak, lalu terdiam. Kehabisan akal untuk mencari jawabannya

Reaksi ini menyebabkan senyum kecil pada laki-laki lain. Laki-laki berambut cokelat ini manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid pindahan itu kan? Hi! Panggil aku Luhan!"

Dia cekikikan pada laki-laki tersebut. Dia memang manis. Terlalu manis.

"Panggil aku Sehun"

* * *

_**Laki-laki pertama yang ia taksir bukanlah Luhan.**_

_**.**_

Mereka –_Luhan&Sehun_ di sekolah menengah pertama saat bertemu Baekhyun, lebih tua darinya tapi beberapa inci lebih pendek darinya. Dia berwujudan seperti malaikat, tapi bertindak seperti pemberani kecil. Sehun tidak bisa merasa tidak tertarik padanya.

Luhan, sahabatnya, selalu mengikutinya dan berada bersamanya dalam keadaan kesulitan apapun yang ia alami, dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah melilitkan benang kecil tak kasat mata pada Luhan dan Sehun sehingga Baekhyun selalu ada bersama mereka dan mengikuti apapun yang mereka sarankan.

Dia hanya berumur 12 tahun saat itu, jadi dia tidak mempertanyakan –_bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada untuk dipertanyakan_ mengapa rasanya sangat nyaman untuk memegang tangan Baekhyun saat mereka bermain bersama.

Baekhyun pindah sekolah terlalu cepat untuk Sehun mencari tahu alasannya.

* * *

_**Laki-laki pertama yang ia suka bukanlah Luhan.**_

_**.**_

Namanya Lay, dan dia sempurna untuk ukuran usia 15 tahun. Dia sangat kikuk, dia berjalan masuk ke lab, beristirahat sebentar dengan menyenderkan badannya ke meja lab tanpa menyadari bahwa meja itu sangat 'rapuh' sehingga proyek-proyek sains berjatuhan ke lantai. Kesan pertama yang tidak terlalu baik, tapi masih sangat menawan di mata Sehun.

Di sore hari yang hangat saat musim semi, Sehun duduk menunggu Luhan latihan sepak bola di lapangan sekolah, angin bertiup cukup kencang saat bola mengarah ke arah Sehun. Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun untuk mengambil bola.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, Luhan! Diamlah di sana!" Luhan pun berhenti dan diam di tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Sehun. Sehun berjalan mengambil bola tanpa memperhatikan lubang-lubang sedang yang cukup dalam, ujung kaki kiri Sehun pun masuk ke lubang tersebut dan menyebabkan kedua lutut Sehun merasakan kerasnya tanah.

"Sehun_-ah_! Aish dasar ceroboh!" Luhan mengeluh, tapi ada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Terdengar suara kaki berjalan ke arahnya, saat Sehun mendongak, bukanlah sosok Luhan yang ia temukan. Sosok tersebut menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Saya pikir saya satu-satunya murid yang kikuk disini." Lay menggodanya, lalu menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun menatap Lay, tangannya terasa kaku dalam genggaman Lay. Sehun salah tingkah, menarik tangannya dan mencari objek lain untuk dipandangnya. Lay hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah _kau tidak apa-apa?" Panggil Luhan, lebih dekat, tapi jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari tempat Sehun sekarang.

"Y-Ya Luhan! Jangan khawatir! Ini!" Sehun melemparkan bolanya kepada Luhan, tidak sampai pada Luhan mengingat jarak mereka cukup jauh. Luhan mengambil bola yang saat ini berada di tanah dan memberi Sehun satu lirikan dan berbalik kembali ke lapangan.

Dia dan Lay duduk di bangku memperhatikan anak-anak sepak bola bermain, tapi Sehun tidak terlalu fokus, menyadari jantungnya kini berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

Sekarang dia menyadarinya. Memikirkan hal ini juga terjadi saat dia bersama Baekhyun. Dia ingin lari, lari dan tidak pernah berhenti, tidak pernah melihat kebelakang, ke perasaannya. Orang tuanya, keluarganya, sahabatnya tidak pernah tahu. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Dia pergi ke rumah Luhan. Dimana dia dapat masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk pintanya terlebih dahulu, menyapa orang tua Luhan dan langsung pergi ke kamar Luhan. Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur memainkan Nitendo 3DSnya, Luhan tidak menengok ke arah pintu saat pintu dibuka karna dia sudah mengetahui bahwa itu sahabatnya.

Saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan suara gemetar, dia langsung menaruh video game nya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, tatapan matanya kepada Sehun menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran. Sehun menceritakan semuanya, tentang keadaannya. Sehun takut sahabatnya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik setelah ia menceritakannya tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya seorang diri. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita.

"Luhan... Bagaimana menurutmu?" Entah apa arti tatapan Sehun, tapi yang pasti matanya telah berlinang air mata. Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan memeluknya dengan maksud menenangkannya. "Aku sudah tahu, bodoh"

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur setelah Sehun menangis, menikmati keheningan.

"Luhan, apa sekarang menurutmu aku menjijikan?" Luhan terkekeh "Tentu tidak, Sehun."

"Luhan, apa kau juga..." Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas "Ah, tentu tidak."

"Aku rasa aku juga, Sehun. Entahlah, cinta itu langka, dan berharga, dan menyangkal hal itu... membenci hal itu sama saja seperti melakukan dosa besar dalam hidup" Luhan menatap Sehun, berkedip, dan berbicara lagi, "Ketika cinta berada di sekitar, kita harus menjaganya, dan menghargainya."

Sehun tersenyum padanya. Luhan mungkin terlihat konyol dan bertindak seperti anak umur 5 tahun, tapi dia bijaksana melampaui usianya.

"Kau benar Luhan. Saya harap semua orang secerdas dirimu."

* * *

_**Laki-laki pertama yang ia cintai bukanlah Luhan.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu anggota organisasi sekolah universitasnya. Sehun berumur 20 tahun sekarang. Sehun beruntung memiliki tinggi rata-rata manusia sehingga dia tidak harus melompat-lompat untuk melihat sebagian kecil dari lapangan dan melihat sahabatnya bermain bola, saat itulah dia melihat Kyungsoo yang susah payah berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil agar dapat melihat lapangan dengan lebih baik.

Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, telapak tangannya basah, perutnya terasa bergelitik. Ah.. rasa ini lagi... dan dia sudah setengah jalan untuk mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

Ternyata Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas Luhan, Luhan hampir selalu –_benar-benar selalu_ menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun selalu dengan santai menemui Luhan setiap pagi, dan berkata hari ini mereka harus berkumpul bersama lagi. Luhan mengambil jeda atas apapun yang ia lakukan, melihat Sehun, dan tersenyum sekilas saat mengatakan bahwa ya, dia akan menanyakan ke Kyungsoo.

Sehun menyadari senyuman itu, tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Luhan adalah seseorang yang kuat, dan jarang meminta bantuan. Luhan selalu menolak saat Sehun menawarkan bantuan. Luhan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa walau dengan pisau menancap di lehernya.

.

Seiring dengan Kyungsoo, datang Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti minyak dan cuka dalam hal kepribadian, tapi anehnya mereka bersama dengan baik seperti kue dan krim. Kadang-kadang hanya berempat, kadang-kadang bersama teman-teman lainnya, mereka pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Dari saat-saat itu Sehun mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sangat berpikiran terbuka, seseorang yang sangat realistik, dia akan memikirkan sesuatu dari segala arah pemikiran. Salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo adalah 'menyentuh' orang di sekitarnya. Sentuhan kecil di tangan, colekan di pipi, memainkan rambut, membuat tekanan darahnya melonjak.

_Dia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo hanya memegang tangan Jongin, tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Jongin, tidak memperhatikan tatapan hangat yang hanya diberikannya pada Jongin._

Sehun juga mengerti_ image_ Jongin yang seperti penikmat gemerlap malam bukanlah bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Jongin sungguh orang yang pemalu, saat bersama, dialah orang yang paling jarang berbicara. Selera humornya juga sedikit aneh, dia hanya menertawakan orang jatuh dang orang yang memukul dirinya sendiri, atau tertawa beberapa detik terlambat atas suatu lelucon. Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat Jongin langsung tertawa dengan sangat keras.

.

.

Luhan tidak dalam mood yang bagus akhir-akhir ini, dan Sehun menyadarinya

Luhan merapikan tempat belajarnya dan berhenti saat tangan Sehun memegang miliknya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Sehun membawa Luhan duduk di tempat tidur –_Jongdae, teman sekamar Luhan, sedang pergi keluar asrama bersama kekasihnya_-

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa Sehun. Hanya tes kenaikan semester sudah mendekat, aku hanya lelah dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Mr. Park" Bohong. Sehun tahu itu. Hal sekecil itu tidak mungkin dapat menghancurkan mood Luhan sampai berhari-hari.

"Luhan..." Sehun mendesah pelan "Apa kamu khawatir keluargamu tidak datang ke event olahraga Universitas tahun ini?" Event ini akan dimulai dalam beberapa hari, tidak datangnya keluarga pasti membuat Luhan kecewa. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, salahkan saja jarak antara Korea dan Cina yang begitu jauh dan membutuhkan uang yang cukup besar untuk pulang pergi Korea-Cina. Keluarga Luhan pulang ke kampung halaman saat Luhan masuk perguruan tinggi.

Luhan belum menjawab, dia mengigit bibirnya.

"Luhan tenanglah. Kan ada aku disini. Aku selalu menonton setiap pertandinganmu. Kakimu sangat lihai membawa benda bulat tersebut. Tidak ada yang perlu khawatirkan, kau akan melihat ku datang ke pertandinganmu dengan membawa banner yang sangat besar bertuliskan '_LUHAN FIGHTING_!' dan aku akan berteriak lebih kencang daripada semua orang yang berada disana, aku akan membuat grup _cheerleader_ khusus untukmu bila perlu "

Luhan tertawa keras, tidak mungkin sahabatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang terkenal di universitas ini, melakukan hal itu sama saja menghancurkan _image cool_ Sehun yang membuatnya terkenal.

"Kau konyol Sehun!" Luhan memukul pelan bahu Sehun, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sehun tidak peduli, Luhan dapat tertawa lagi.

.

.

Hari ini pertandingan Luhan dimulai

Sehun tiba lebih awal, saat pertandingan belum dimulai, saat belum banyak penonton, sehingga dia mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pertandigan.

Penonton mulai berdatangan, bangku-bangku sudah penuh dengan penonton. Sehun duduk di barisan terdepan ke dua, pas di depannya, dia melihat Kyungsoo duduk di depannya. Sehun ingin menyapanya, tapi terhalang saat para pemain masuk ke lapangan menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras, cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Ok, Sehun tidak tahu jika Jongin adalah salah satu pemain sepak bola universitas.

Sehun merasa panas, ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi dia sudah berbicara, tidak akan melewatkan satupun pertandingan Luhan. Dan meskipun tidak sehisteris Kyungsoo, dia juga bisa meneriakan nama Luhan.

Dia tidak memperhatikan pertandingan sama sekali, tapi dia tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak. Laki-laki itu tersentak ketika ada interaksi kasar, mengeluh tentang wasit, dan berteriak seperti orang gila saat Jongin mencetak gol.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya baru menariknya kembali ke pertandingan.

Laki-laki dari tim lain bermain kasar dan menendang kaki Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh dengan maksud mengambil alih bola dari kaki Jongin. Jongin terjatuh ke tanah dengan teriakan kesakitan. Di antara teriakan putus asa dari bangku penonton, teriakan Kyungsoo adalah teriakan kemarahan.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin tidak peduli teriakan penjaga keamanan untuk mencegahnya. Kyungsoo meletakan kepala Jongin di pahanya dan mengurus Jongin bagaikan dia terbuat dari kaca.

Sehun tidak mendengar, tapi dia membaca mulut Kyungsoo yang marah mengatakan 'Kita tidak butuh bantuan anda!', dan kemudian dia memilih untuk mengabaikan segala bantuan dan membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit dengan membawanya secara _piggy-back ride_

Dia merasa sangat kesal, panas, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Cemburu? Dia berusaha berpikir positif –_teman membantu teman_, tapi mengingat cara Kyungsoo memperlakukan Jongin saat itu, dia yakin itu kelakuan melebihi teman.

Kini dia menyadari bagaimana tindakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin, bagaimana Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu pada Jongin, bagaimana eratnya genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Semuanya tentang Jongin. Bukan dirinya

Sehun tidak membiarkan hatinya yang menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar untuk membiarkan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di matanya untuk keluar. Dia masih memiliki sahabat yang sedang bertanding sepak bola untuk ditonton.

Dia tidak akan melewatkannya.

.

Ternyata keluarga Luhan datang, dan pergi lagi setelah pertandingan selesai. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan keluarganya Luhan pergi menemui Sehun dengan keadaan yang masih penuh dengan keringat dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya tersebut. Luhan bertanya dengan riang bagaimana pertandingannya tadi, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan dapat membaca raut muka Sehun seperti itu adalah bakat pribadinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur agar dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya lebih jelas.

"Apakah Kyungsoo..?"

"Bukan, tapi Jongin. Dia mencintai Jongin dan saya berusaha mengabaikannya tapi..." Sehun mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku bodoh. Sudah jelas sehari-hari yang ada di mata Kyungsoo hanyalah Jongin."

"Sehun.." Luhan meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun, membelai pipinya pelan dengan maksud menghibur. Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Luhan menarik Sehun agar mendekat kepadanya, memeluknya lebih hati-hati kali ini. Lembut. Isakan Sehun mulai terdengar oleh telinga Luhan, dan cengkraman Luhan padanya mengeras.

Dia bukan orang suci. Dia sakit dan marah setiap kali Sehun merasakan rasanya cinta tapi bukan pada dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Persetanan dengan perasaannya saat dia merasakan kesenangan Sehun saat merasakan rasanya cinta.

Tidak peduli bahwa hatinya sakit setiap kali mata Sehun bersinar dalam kegilaan saat melihat laki-laki lain. Tidak peduli dia sakit saat Sehun membicarakan laki-laki lain.

Cinta itu sabar, dan Luhan mempunyai banyak dari itu.

.

.

Dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih singkat untuk bangkit dari Kyungsoo daripada yang Sehun pikirkan. Cukup sulit untuk merenungkankan pasangan tersebut saat Luhan selalu ada disampingnya, menggangunya. Dia ada di asrama Sehun hampir sepanjang hari, mengerjakan pr, mengeluh tentang dosen, makan makanan Sehun, bermalas-malasan, bermain dengan video gamenya, mengeluarkan suara-suara imut yang sumpah dulu Sehun benci untuk mendengarnya. Tapi itu dulu. Luhan membuat Sehun meminum soju, walaupun tidak sampai benar-benar mabuk, itu bisa membantu melupakan keadaan sekitar untuk sejenak.

Sehun sudah merasa baik dengan kehidupan barunya tanpa Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Walaupun sekarang mereka masih dekat, tapi Sehun menjaga jarak, menyadari posisinya sebagai hanya seorang teman. Yang jadi masalah baru, tugas-tugas Luhan yang sangat banyak menyita waktu Luhan dan membuatnya tidak bisa bermain dengan Sehun.

Dan Sehun tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

Sehun memikirkan apakah Luhan pernah menyukai seseorang. Dia tahu, dia tidak perlu menyelidiki Luhan secara diam-diam untuk mengetahui siapa yang disukai Luhan. Karena pasti Luhan pun akan memberitahunya seperti yang selama ini Sehun lakukan.

Tapi yang kini jadi pertanyaannya, apa waktu itu Luhan menyatakan bahwa dia sama sepertinya hanya untuk menghibur Sehun? _Well_, hal itu mungkin saja terjadikan? Tapi Sehun yakin Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Luhan pasti jujur apa adanya pada Sehun.

.

.

Mereka berumur 25 tahun sekarang. Setelah lulus kuliah, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama karena janji mereka dari mereka berumur 6 tahun untuk selalu bersama. Selalu bersama. Tidak terasa sudah 19 tahun mereka menghadapi semuanya bersama.

Luhan sekarang sedang bekerja, mungkin satu jam lagi dia pulang. Luhan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea, bahkan di dunia. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang hebat, dari sisi mana pun dia patut dipuja. Sahabat yang baik, pintar, jago dalam urusan olahraga, dan sedikit rahasia untuk kalian, Luhan sangat pintar dalam hal menyanyi dan menari. Ah.. entah apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga dia mendapatkan sahabat sesempurna Luhan.

Memikirkan masa lalu, mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Luhan, Sehun terkekeh, mengingat begitu manisnya Luhan waktu itu. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan ada disana saat Sehun membutuhkannya, mengingat bagaimana Luhan menenangkannya saat dia merasa down, mengingat bagaimana Luhan selalu membagi kebahagiaannya bersama Sehun, mengingat bagaimana Luhan selalu memainkan rambutnya dan cerewet mengatakan jika rambutnya sangat kering, mengingat bagaimana begitu nyamannya untuk berada bersama Luhan, Sehun mengecek jam dinding yang berada di dekatnya. Satu jam. Satu jam lagi Luhan pulang. Ah.. Sehun sangat merindukannya

"Tunggu" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaan ini. Dia sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini, bahkan jauh sebelum dia mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak hiraukan. Dan sekarang ia menyadari bahwa perasaan ini sama seperti perasaannya ke Kyungsoo "Aku mencintai Luhan"

"Aku mencintai Luhan! Damn bagaimana selama ini aku tak menyadarinya, aku mencintai Luhan!" Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kasih sayang Luhan yang ia berikan kepada Sehun sama seperti kasih sayang Kyungsoo yang diberikan pada Jongin? Sehun tidak tahu, selama ini hatinya berteriak _Itu dia! Itu dia! _Tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seperti pria tua gila hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan dari Luhan

'_Aku sudah berada di kereta! Tidak sabar untuk bertemu kamu. Hahahhahaha aku membawakan bubble tea untukmu, berterima kasihlah padaku, ok? Hehe miss u 3'_

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menunggu Luhan di stasiun. Dia menggosokkan tangannya satu sama lain agar mendapatkan kehangatan, sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam, stasiun sudah tidak terlalu ramai, hanya orang-orang yang baru pulang bekerja yang ada di stasiun.

Sehun memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku untuk menyembunyikan kegembiraan saat dia melihat kereta api mendekat, tapi senyum di wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa jinakan, dan senyumnya mengembang lebih besar saat dia melihat si rambut pendek cokelat. Detak jantungnya terasa tak menentu saat itu.

Saat Luhan keluar dari kereta tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Sehun. Dia senang tapi tidak terkejut, Sehun suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil padanya sehingga membuat hati Luhan tergelitik dalam kehangatan. Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun, ada yang berbeda. Senyum Sehun sangat cerah, dia belum pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum secerah ini, dia bisa melihat jari-jari Sehun menggeliat dari dalam saku. Ada apa dengan anak ini. Segitu senangnya kah dia dibawakan _bubble tea_ hingga dia sampai seperti ini

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Sehun, Sehun menatapnya seperti Luhan adalah manusia pertama yang ia temukan di dunia. Luhan menyadari tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama saat Sehun menatap Baekhyun, Lay, Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini tatapannya memiliki lebih banyak arti.

Luhan sekarang berada tepat di depan Sehun. Kebahagiaan yang menyebar pada dirinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tertawa.

Sehun bingung –_meskipun masih tersenyum _apa yang yang Luhan tertawakan. Sehun hanya bisa menebak bahwa Luhan menertawakan muka Sehun yang sangat merah dan tersenyum idiot.

"Ya! Berhenti menertawakanku!" Perintah Sehun hanya membuat tawaan Luhan semakin menjadi, bahkan Luhan sampai berjongkok saking tak tahannya. Luhan berdiri kembali ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa. Dia tersenyum saat menatap ke dalam mata Sehun, penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada apa hingga membuatmu seperti ini, eoh?" Sehun menggeleng, tangannya menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat padanya, tangan lainnya mendarat lembut di pipi Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan merasa pusing dan gugup. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan, tangannya berpindah ke leher Sehun

"Sekarang aku tahu." Sehun berbisik pelan menatap mata Luhan. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu_, it feels like coming home at last._

* * *

_**Tapi laki-laki yang terakhir ia cintai adalah Luhan**_


End file.
